The price of electronic devices has continued to decrease dramatically. In addition, the variety of consumer electronic components and home automation electronics that can be purchased has continued to increase. Examples of home automation electronics that are available include: remotely controlled light switches and dimmers, wireless networks, wireless power controls, wireless switches, remote controlled fireplaces, garage doors and even appliances. The decrease in prices and increased availability has made home audio, home video, and home automation electronics more available to end users.
The availability of home automation devices, large screen TVs, surround sound stereo equipment, DVDs, CDs, MP3s and similar electronic equipment has also increased consumer interest in networking such devices together. It has become easier and less expensive to buy many networkable devices that can be used to control lighting, monitor appliances, provide high quality movies, music, broadcast television, satellite programs, cable programs, Internet connections, and other electronic components for a home automation network.
Accordingly, there are controller systems and/or switching systems that enable consumer electronics and automatable devices to be connected into a controller. The switching and routing of signals between multiple networked devices can be controlled through that controller. Users who are able to connect all of their components to such a controller or receiver have the benefit of being able to easily switch back and forth between video feeds, control lights and doors, obtain audio streams, control other home automation devices, and provide routing of signals between their electronic components.
Many home automation devices and other systems can be networked into a central controller through a wired or wireless network. Examples of electronic components that an individual may desire to couple to the controller can include: television screens, computer monitors, video projection systems, CD players, DVD players, VCRs, audio equipment, surround sound stereo equipment, video cameras, microphones and other audio-visual and entertainment equipment. In addition, other home and business equipment can be connected to the central controller such as: USB devices, FireWire devices, serial and parallel connections, fiber optic connections, a computer network using an Ethernet or wireless connection, Internet connections. Other types of devices that can be routed into the controller can include home automation equipment such as: lighting control switches, fireplace relays, dimmers, thermostats, HVAC, timers, alarm systems and other types of home automation equipment which can be connected into the controller. While the term home automation is used herein, these electronic components that have been described can be used with the central controller in other settings, including business, education, government, hotels, churches, broadcasting and entertainment facilities.